Just A Favor
by TheLegendaryMiko
Summary: Sano asks Saitou for a favor, without telling him what it was. Hours later, Sano ends up in Saitou's arms - naked. Completely not what he had pictured happening, but totally the start of something violently perfect and horrifyingly beautiful. Of course, it won't be easy and their trials are just beginning, but what else did Sano expect when he decides to try to love the Wolf?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a three (possibly four) part fanfic. Just something fun and simple to exercise my fingers and give my brain a small break from other stories I'm working on. Plus, who doesn't love a little Saitou and Sano action?

_Edit: In 1,200 words, I realize that this has the potential to be a long one. (Oops.) So, I've decided to make it a long one and change the blurb. I'm keeping the original author's note above though - just in case._

0000000000

"Cricket man! Hey! Over here!"

The furious waving arms accompanied with goofy grin makes Saitou groan inwards, loudly. Outside, though, his expression doesn't change, the look of contempt plainly etched across his features. While he had agreed to accompany this _ahou_, he wasn't going to enjoy it or even attempt to.

He sits down, opposite of the roosterhead, and takes in the twitch of the boy's mouth.

He grumbles, "So what did you need, ahou?"

"Well," Sanosuke grins, "first you gotta sit down _next_ to me for you to help me old man."

"No."

Sano pouts. Here, he was in dire need of help, and Saitou refusing to do anything. He had agreed for fuck's sake! The least he could do was go through with it. "_Please?_"

The older man's frown deepens but he rises and moves to sit down next to the boy. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lighter and cigarette. He places the cigarette between his teeth and lights it, inhaling once before blowing a ring into Sano's face. "Happy?" he breathes.

"Very. Though, I'd really be happy if you put that out. Seriously, how do you keep your gloves so white?"

"Hnn.." Amber eyes slit and a predatory look enters them. He was here, wasn't he? The kid should be happy with that. And just that.

Sano sighs, resigned. So much for thinking that Saitou would cut loose, even just a little. But, oh well. _He_ would have fun no matter what. "So, you ready for this?"

"What exactly is _this_?"

Sano's eyes immediately lower, knowing he's about to piss off the mighty Wolf of Mibu and quite possibly get stabbed in the _other _shoulder. "Uh...you see...well..."

"_Ahou,_" Saitou snarls, very suspicious of why Sano needed him, "_what have you done_?"

"N-nothing!"

"You led me to believe that I was here to help you in your situation with the Battousai. Clearly, you lied."

"No! You are!"

"I'm leaving now." Saitou, pulls the cigarette from his mouth and grinds it in a nearby ashtray. He stands and makes three steps before Sano latches onto his wrist and tugs.

"Wait!"

"Let go, boy."

"WAIT, DAMNIT!"

"I have no time for liars." Saitou wrenches his arm from Sano's grasp and continues walking.

Sano quickly scrambles forward, rushing in front of Saitou, and places his hands against the wolf's chest, halting his retreat. "Hold on, you fucker! You _are_ helping me with my Kenshin problem!"

"Move, you bad-mouthed child."

Sanosuke's palms push forward hard against Saitou's solid chest, but to no avail as the man does not budge an inch. He's strong, as usual, and he figures that it's pure having-nothing-else-better-to-do that has kept Saitou from pounding the shit out of him. If he had important things to do, the cop would have knocked him flat on his back by now and would have stomped on his face on the way out. "Look, man. You said you'd help me, you _agreed _ to come here. _Why_ _leave_ _so_ _goddam_ _quickly_? You don't even know what I need you to do!"

Saitou glances down at the spiky mess of brown hair and the hands on his chest with disinterest. If he wants to leave, he will leave. There's no reason for him to stay and he can't believe he'd even come here in the first place. Why did he care if the roosterhead and the girly redhead had a falling out?

"Don't you want to know _why_ I need your help."

"I know why."

"Y-you..you do?"

"Yes. Himura finally realized how big of an idiot you are, and," He coldly meets Sano's big eyes and dryly finishes, "told you to get lost."

Hurt flares up in those brown orbs as Sano attacks him with his fists. "NO! Stupid old man!"

Indifferent to the pounding punches on his chest, Saitou asks, "If it's not that, then what is it?" He peers into furious eyes, searching. "Does it have to do with the girl? You like her too?"

"Wha? No!"

"Then I don't see what could have possible caused this 'rift' between you and him."

"You will! If you just sit the fuck down!" Chest heaving and heart pounding, Sano pushes the officer's chest back one more time.

Noting the desperate look in the boy's eyes, Saitou feels himself grow intrigued. He is curious now - not that he'd let the fool know it - but he figures a few minutes wouldn't waste too much of his time. He could maybe use this information in the future. And it'd get the ahou off his back for awhile. The future prospect of not having to deal with the child pestering him when he's working or causing mayhem with Chou is enough incentive for him to walk back to their booth and sit down.

"Okay, this is good," mutters Sano to himself, "just don't make him mad...don't make him mad."

He plops down next to Saitou and fiddles with his thumbs for a few seconds, twitching under the man's gaze. He might as well get this over with. Not like he can keep his mouth shut for so long anyways. He mentally thanks himself for ordering some sake beforehand and pats his stomach reassuring himself of the warm liquid courage lying there already.

"You know how Kenshin and the little missy are getting married, real soon?"

"Hnn.." Saitou grunts in affirmation.

Sano ducks his head then proceeds forward, "Before that...Kenshin...and I had something, you know? Nothing, romantic and that shit, but it was _something_. We tried, well _he_ tried, for my sake, to make it work, I guess, but he just didn't...," a strangled sigh, "...he loves her. Not me, not like that."

Due to his bowed head, Sano misses Saito's eye roll.

Did he just walk into a soap opera, Saito muses. Did he? Because he feels like he did. One with no plot, bad actors, and innocent bystanders being dragged in. Was this what letting everyone know he was alive was worth? Was this his reward of actually giving a shit? His terrible mistake then.

"So you fucked him till he grew smart and proposed to the violent girl. What's the problem?"

Sano launches himself at Saito, eyes blazing with fury and suspiciously wet. "NO! I did..did not fuck him!" Saito dodges the badly thrown punch and grabs the trembling wrist. "I didn't!" This time, the other fist flies and Saito is prepared to catch it right before it meets his face. "I _didn't!_" The small wail at the end accompanied with Sano's slumping body against him are what finally clues in Saito that this was more than just a simple case of jilted lover. His ahou had felt something for Himura.

Wait, _his_?

"I didn't..'Jime..I didn't...I-I d-didn't.." Sobs wrack the teen's body and Saito briefly feels like shit which helps to block the mental crisis surging in his brain.

"I get it ahou, " he murmurs softly, "you didn't."

He lets go of the boy's wrists and places a gloved hand on the rooster's head. He pets the spiky hair and leans back, closing his eyes. Stupid. Very stupid. Now there's going to be snot all over him too.

Strangely, no one else has glanced their way despite the yelling and crying. But, that could be explained as the place was rather quite loud. He doesn't understand why the boy wanted to meet here when they could have easily talked this over at the station or even at the kid's house. In, fact anywhere would have probably been a better location to talk over such an apparently personal dilemma.

Taking in the sniffles and hiccups, Saito's mouth sets into a firm grim line. _Personal indeed_.

0000000000

"Are you done now?"

Sanosuke sits up and wipes his eyes. "Yeah," he whispers, "I think I am."

"Good. Because you're godawful heavy and I really don't want you touching me any longer."

Barking out a shaky laugh, Sano scoots backwards, placing a good few inches between them. "Still the same as always, right, cricket man?"

"I'm sorry. Was I supposed to have a life-change in the half-hour you cried, spit, and snotted all over me?"

"I s'pose not."

"Then why ask the stupid question?"

"Dunno.." he sighs, reluctantly meeting narrowed amber eyes. He hadn't expected to weep like a goddamn _female_, but something about Saito made him feel like he could. Which not only was completely bizarre, but also a tad freaky of him to think.

"If you didn't fuck him, then what is the problem here? What do you need? Why am I here?"

The blunt tone has Sano wincing and his brown eyes dull with misery. Did he honestly expect Saito to be sympathetic or gentle?

Gentle?_ What the fuck?_

"We didn't have sex...but we were going to...and then..." he trails off, heat creeping into his cheeks.

"Then?" Saitou prods, enjoying Sano's discomfort.

"...it just...it hurt trying to...put it in...and when I asked him to stop...he said okay...got dressed...and walked away...the next day he proposed to the Kaoru..." Sano hiccups and sadness fills his expression as he looks into Saitou's face, almost as if searching for some sort of comfort the older man could offer.

What? Did he hear that correctly? For once, Saitou was shocked out of his wits. Dumbfounded, mute, you name it. He kept his expression the same though as the ahou was staring at him in a particular unnerving way. What did he want?

"You...Himura was _topping_ _you_?"

Sano blinks. That. _That_ was what Saitou had focused on. Nothing else?

"Shouldn't it have been the other way around?"

"WHAT?!" he fumed. He can't believe it. What the biggest fucking asshole he'd ever laid eyes on. Why'd he ask him for help? Who was he kidding, Saitou couldn't help him. Wouldn't help him. The old geezer doesn't have any emotions. No heart. What the actual fuck, he _is _an idiot.

"Face it. The battousai, as strong as he is, is more feminine than anything and considering the type of relationship you were attempting, wouldn't it make more sense that you were topping him rather than him topping you?"

"That's not the point!"

"It's not?"

Seeing that Sano was on the verge of tears, _again_, Saitou decides to cut his quips back and focus on what his supposed duty here was. Help the boy. "I'm sorry ahou. I agreed to do a favor for you, didn't I? What do you want me to do?"

At this, Sano snaps out of his angst state and lifts his head, shooting Saitou a megawatt grin. "Actually, you're doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Helping me get over him!"

"Come again?" Suddenly standing, Saitou's aura begins to give off a whole new level of dangerous and Sano worries that his end might be near. "_What am I doing_?"

"Uh..helping me...get over...Kenshin?" he confesses meekly.

Murderous intent raging in his eyes, Saitou raises gloved hands to Sano's neck and is about to begin to throttle, when a voice breaks in, causing Saitou's hands to immediately drop, saving Sano from imminent death. "Sorry we're so late, Sanosuke, but we're here now."

The older woman pushes the younger woman forward and grins cheekily. "Look, Raiko, the tall one's good-looking, right? He's perfect for you."

Saitou's scorching amber eyes glare deadly into Sano's pleading chocolate ones. The ahou didn't. He did NOT.

"Surprise 'Jime," Sano grins weakly, "you're on a double date with me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to the very awesome review I recieved, I'm starting this chapter way earlier than I intended to (which might disappoint those following other stuff of mine, but oh well...). I also want to dedicate this chapter to kuroiyousei for the wonderful comment she gave as well as (and most importantly) for the lovely picture of Sano and Saitou together on the cover art (the right one, where they are deliciously making out). Thank you very much for allowing me to use it. And I really hope this chapter meets your expectations.

0000000000

"Has it occured to you that I'm _married_?" Saitou's vehement whisper goes unnoticed as the woman seated across from them are immersed deep into what he considers pointless chatter.

Sanosuke rolls his eyes and mutters, "Obviously. But then," his eyes flick up triumphantly at the wof's furious yellow gaze, "I talked to Chou and he told me that you were _separated_, so I thought why the hell not? We're both brokenhearted, need distractions, and there's two perfectly good-lookin' women who are actually interested in us!"

Mentally, Saitou curses the broomhead and vows that the moment he steps foot into the station a certain blonde will be missing a finger. "No. You're wrong. I am not brokenhearted, I have plenty of distractions at work, most of them _you_, and_ I'm not interested in finding a woman,_ especially when I have no room for anymore responsibilties to take on."

"Responsibilities? Who said anything about responsibilities?"

"Idiot. What do you think you're signing up for right now?"

Sano hastily glances at the women still gossiping and whispers, "A night of pointless sex? But, satisfying sex all the same."

He eyes Sano with disgust and itches to smack the boy across the face. "Vulgar, ill-bred child. Take a good look at these ladies. Does it look like _they_ want a night of empty sex?" He silences Sano's retort with a harsh look. "Weren't you just sobbing over what the battousai did to you?"

Effectively being stung by the reminder, Sano glares at the older man and hisses under his breath, "You're just mad that you're stuck with me now out of goddamned politeness. You could leave you know. Of course, " he snickers softly, "you would hurt her feelings terribly."

"I've never bothered about hurting feelings before." He rises to his feet. "So, I'm leaving now."

Sano's eyes widen in panic and he's about to tackle Saito from leaving, when a small voice breaks in, "Where are you going?"

Saitou looks down and finds himself staring dispassionately into a pair of brown eyes. They're dark, almost black, and they seem to be pleading with him to stay.

He doesn't want to though. He had come with the intentions of talking, most likely berating the ahou for wasting his time. Not for some stupid double date - a blow to his pride as he felt that he was past silly things like this - and not even a beautiful young woman was going to keep him from leaving.

His shifts his gaze to the tense kid, ready to punch his face in for attempting to pull him into this humiliating debacle, when he finds himself glaring into another set of brown pools. These are lighter, though, familiar, warm, and yes, pleading as well. Wide eyes, panicked, and screaming obscenities at him. He holds in the smirk, he knows the boy is barely containing from cussing at him in childish tantrum. He takes a step back and the begging eyes grow larger, hurt shining out of them now.

"I'm going to use the restroom," he says curtly, turning on his heel and stalking off towards the back.

"Come back soon, okay?" the older woman cheerily demands, oblivious to Sano's shell-shocked face staring after Saitou's retreating back.

_Saitou didn't leave_ rings throughout his brain and Sano feels himself frown. Why? The old man would've normally left, strolled out even. But why didn't he leave? He furrows his eyebrows in deep thought, there had to be a reason.

Suddenly his eyes widen in alarm, could it...could it be..because of her?

He turns his attention back to the booth and regards the smaller, dainty-like, young woman with interest. She's _plain_. Straight black hair falling like a curtain around her shoulders and black-brown eyes. Sure, there's no blemishes and she has a sweet-ish smile, but hell, she's not _that_ great nor deserving what he considers Saitou's mercy - if he ever had any, at least.

_"I've never bothered about hurting feelings before."_

So why hadn't he?

Saitou would never spare _his_ feelings, he thinks grumpily. Not even if Sano was on his deathbed. Probably would go on some long ass speech about how it was honorable to die in battle (because that's the way he would go - in battle) and would most likely describe to him all the ways he was a failure in life. And call him ahou. Repeatedly.

"So Sanosuke, tell us a little more about your friend!"

"Izumi," he sighs exasperatedly, "can you sound a _little_ less eager? You're on a date with _me_, remember?"

She grins wickedly, "Your point?"

He shakes his head. "Gee, and here I was thinking that you were interested."

Izumi throws back her head and laughs loudly. "I am, I am," she assures. "Don't worry, it's just that Reiko here is a little shy and doesn't go out much. In fact," her voice drops an octave and she elbows her friend, "she's never shown any interest in ANY of the guys I've shown her. 'Cept your friend, of course."

Much to Sano's annoyance, Reiko turns beet red and bites her lip, timidly nodding. "Just look!" cries Izumi. "You like him, don't you?" She turns back to Sano. "So tell us more about him!"

It takes him a few seconds think up something normal to say and he lamely gives up, "His name is Saitou and uh, he's a cop." An arrogant, emotionless, bastard cop he adds in silently.

"That's, that's it? No way," she groans, "there's _got_ to be more. Any information could really help Reiko make Saitou hers!"

He bristles, stomach twisting. _Hers_? Saitou wasn't hers. He's not going to be hers. Who talked like that anyways? No no no. Just imagining the Wolf of Mibu on a leash is enough to send Sano into a fit of strained giggles and raise both girls' eyebrows.

"What?" softly questions Reiko, not entirely sure if she's being made fun of here or if something else was up.

"Probably something stupid," answers Saitou as he smacks the back of Sano's head. He keeps his face expressionless though he'd heard every word. Women, he thinks tiredly.

Sano grabs the back of his head, whipping around, and mock pouting. "What the hell man? You could at least tell someone when you decide to go all Shinsengumi-like. Totally not cool sneaking up on people like that."

"If you payed more attention to your surroundings, you wouldn't need me to give you a warning." He berates as he sits down next to the boy.

After having said he'd had to use the bathroom, Saitou had actually gone and used the time to think over why he hadn't left. He could have - should have - but didn't and as he relieved himself, he debated whether he should just go back out and continue this date or actually leave this time. Sure, he had nothing else to do, but did he really have to spend his free evening with the stupid teen?

He flashes back to this morning when the ahou had all but danced into the station, ridiculed Chou for his new haircut, and pranced his way into his office. He had repeatedly told the boy to go and to stop bothering him, but still the child had persisted, insisting that he really needed to talk to him, preferrably over dinner.

"C'mon cricket man! You need some time away from this dump, time to relax, eat something other than soba, and more importantly, you need to _smile_!"

"I said no, ahou. Go away."

Instead, the boy perched himself onto the corner of his desk and obnoxiously started poking him until finally he grumbled, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Nuh uh," the kid shook his head and wagged his finger, "we talk over dinner. Say it with me, din-ner."

"Ne-ver go-ing to hap-pen."

"Gah! Stop being so old!" the rooster screamed.

Saitou simply returned to his work without sparing a glance in the boy's direction.

"Please 'Jime?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's stupid."

"You're stupid."

Saitou sighed. "Real mature there rooster. Why don't you go bother Himura or something?"

"Because I want to talk to _you_."

There. A slight quiver in the boy's voice and suddenly Saitou was intrigued. What could possibly have been so important that _his_ presence was needed. The battousai would have been a better choice than him. He glanced up from his work to find earnest brown eyes surveying him. "Whaddya say? Go to dinner with me. I'll even pay."

"That's a first."

"Oooh look at that. The big, bad Wolf made a joke. _How cute_," the ahou drawled. "Let's see if we can make him laugh next."

"Ahou.." he warned.

"Seriously Saitou, what does it hurt if you go to dinner with me? I really need your help."

"You said you needed to talk to me. That doesn't require food. It doesn't require my leaving the station."

"But it does! It's gonna take awhile and I want it to be somewhere private you know. _Away_ from work."

"My office is private enough."

The roosterhead had clutched his head and groaned. "No, no it's not. There are peering eyes and eager ears everywhere. And just so you know," he leans in close to Saitou, completely disregarding personal space, "it'll look _weird_ if I stay in here too long."

"Weird?" he echoed.

The boy nodded. "Weird." He slid his body to the middle and scoots forward to the edge, any closer and he'd be considered in Saitou's lap. Dips his head down and twinkling eyes, alive with gossip, look into his. "Ever since that one cop was caught with a messenger boy in his office, _pants down_, anything even remotely hinting such things would be spread like wildfire in a forest full of rotting wood."

He leans back and shoots him a full cheeky smile. "Wouldn't want anyone to think that Hajime Saitou was involved in indecent behavious, right?"

"What did you need help in, boy?"

"Okaaaay," the boy complains, "just ignore that then."

"I don't have all day."

"It's gotta do with Kenshin, all right? Happy? So can you _please_ help me?"

"Sure," he agrees out of the blue, surprising and delighting the boy. "I do have a free evening and I'm actually interested in what you did wrong."

"Who said I did anything wrong?!"

Saitou almost chuckles remembering the boy's idginant scowl, but stops himself, shocked that he was about to laugh.

"Hey! Hey! Saitou, hello?"

"Hnn?" He replies distractedly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Well, Raiko just asked if you enjoyed being a cop."

"I do."

Izumi wrinkles her lips in annoyance. Here, her bestfriend was desperately trying to get the attention of the golden-eyed man and he was just blatantly ignoring her. What an asshole. Reiko is the sweetest girl in the world and only a fool would not notice that.

"Saitou," Sano hisses under his breath, "smile, _do_ something for god's sake. You're being downright cruel to your date." Secretly though, Sano wishes he doesn't. So far he'd never been able to coax a smile out of the stubborn bamboo-faced man and he'd be damned if some girl did it before him.

Saitou doesn't care at all if he's being cruel or whatever. He hadn't signed up for this, he didn't want to be in some mixed up drama, and he wasn't going to _smile_. Then he takes a look at the ahou's frustrated face.

They all gasp.

A small smile adorns the stern cop's countenance. He feels his eye twitch, but he's smiling.

Reiko blushes and Izumi gapes. The smile has caused the older man's face to soften the tiniest bit and he's ten times more handsome than he already was. Her own heart races and she's surprised that Reiko hasn't swooned yet.

Sanosuke, on the other hand, gags internally. No! No! No! He can't have smiled for her. Not for her. That..that wasn't fair! He feels his mood plummet and a knot forms at the back of his throat. Why did this hurt so much?

For once, oblivious to Sano's inner conflict, Saitou immerses himself into conversation and calls someone over for them to order their meals. Since he wasn't going to be leaving, he might as well hurry and get this date over with.

0000000000

"Do you want to walk me home, Sano," purrs Izumi. "It's not far from here and we can _talk_ a little while longer." She sidles up to his side and leans her head against his shoulder.

"I'd love to Izumi. Just let me tell Saitou."

"Don't worry about that."

"Why?"

"He's walking Reiko home, duh!"

"No, I'm not, unfortunately," Saitou cuts in, amber eyes flashing. "I've been called to work, immediately." Beside him is a very disappointed Reiko.

"Surely it can wait…"

"It can't."

Miffed, she lifts her chin and grabs hold of Reiko's hand. "Fine, then I'll see her home. Sorry, Sanosuke." She promptly turns on her heel and stalks off leaving a very disappointed Sano as well.

When both women finally disappear from their sights, Sano whirls on Saitou prepared to scream his heart at out at effectively getting cock blocked. Except, Saitou beat him to it.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave! I can't believe that woman decided to play 101 questions with me and to top it off, you _helped_!" Saitou fumes, pointing a gloved finger at Sano, accusingly.

Sano stands befuddled. What the fuck?

Saitou's usual calm demeanor has disappeared and the usually stoic cop is yelling obsceneties and tugging at his perfectly combed, jet black hair. "How can a woman be so...so...such a bi-"

"Hey, hey, hey, that's a good friend of mine there, bastard cop."

"I wonder why! Actually, wait. She's exactly like you, no wonder!"

"Hey!"

Saitou runs a hand through his hair one more time then hastily reaches into his pocket for his lighter and a cigarette. Quickly he places it between his teeth and lights the end, breathing in relief. Relax, he needs to relax. This was a first for him. Even the ahou couldn't bring his temper up to this level.

He goes through two more cigarettes before he notices the ahou still standing next to him, staring at him in a peculiar manner. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing, it's just that you look different with your hair mussed up like that."

"Hnn.."

"Oh, and also it's really funny to watch you blow up like that. You should really cut back on your smoking though. You'll die faster that way."

"I'll die when it's my time to die."

"What_ever_."

Saitou continues smoking and Sano paces around for a bit wondering how long the old man would stay there. "Hey," he finally comments, "don't you have to be at the staion? Like now?"

"Oh," Saitou inhales and exhales once more, "that was a lie."

"_What_?"

"I lied, ahou. Don't tell me you're too daft to understand that."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I wanted to get laid today! _Do you understand that_?"

"I don't have time for your childish outbursts."

Sano rages. "No! No! No! You listen to me, dumbass! I told you I wanted to get over Kenshin, right?! You were supposed to be helping me! And you pissed off my chance of doing so!"

Growing even more irritated, Saitou slits his eyes menacingly at the teen. "That wouldn't have solved anything."

"I don't care," he howled. "I wanted it! She was okay with it! You ruined my night!"

Saitou throws his cigarette on the ground, crushing it with his shoe, instantly enraged. He was done. He was tired and here the ahou, whom he did a favor by enduring this evening without causing anyone bodily harm, more than what he'd do for _anyone_, was _yelling_ at _him_. And over what? Something as meaningless and pointless as a one night stand?

"I'd shut my mouth, boy, if I were you," he seethes.

"Up my ass, you bastard!" he shrieks, "Eat shit and die!" Then he strikes out at Saitou, catching the man offguard and clipping him in the temple.

Saitou roars and grabs hold of the teen by his shoulders, slamming him into the wall of the building they'd just come out off. "Watch your tounge, you ungrateful brat!"

Immediately Sano cowers, pressing back against the wall to get some more distance between him and the taller man. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to piss him off. Being alive was better than fucking.

Yellow eyes glow with violence and Sano gulps. Oh no..

"I don't stand this kind of shit for anyone. I should have left. I was going to leave! But I stayed. And here you are being so fucking ungrateful just because you didn't get a night of emotionless pleasure!"

"Saitou.." he simpers, flinching as each word slaps his face.

"It doesn't fix your situation. It's a useless attempt to smother your hurt feelings. _You won't feel any better after_."

Sano's eyes widen in fear when the hands gripping his shoulders move, one towards his neck, the other towards his waist. He was going to get so many bones broken this time. "Of course _you_ don't understand. You're too much of an ahou to do so."

He pushes against the older man's chest when he steps closer._ Oh shit, he's going to die._ "W-wait!"

"So I'll show you!" Saitou thunders, one hand sliding up to cup the back of Sano's head in an iron grip, as he yanks him forward against his sturdy chest.

Sanosuke could only gawk in disbelief as a pair of lips slant across his own, angry and bruising. The kiss is hard and hot, mashing against his mouth, and he whimpers. It hurts. Like nothing he'd ever expierenced before. He pushes hard against Saitou, desperate to get away. Stop, please, _stop_.

Tears blur in his eyes and a tongue harshly probes against his lips, demanding that he give in. He fights, but he's no match for the Wolf and his lips part, a strangled sob escaping him. "N-no!"

Saitou feels himself smirking against the boy, driving his tongue inside, exploring the sudden submissive mouth. He stabs repeatedly into the warmth of his ahou and he tastes the uniqueness that is solely Sano.

The taste that slowly turns salty, causing him to realize that the teen's crying. _Shit_.

He's lucid now, the rage having cooled off, and he slows the kiss, feeling guilt rise in his chest for what he'd done. A tender feeling he didn't know he possessed takes hold of him and his hand moves from Sano's head to his cheek, flicking away tears. "Shh.." he murmurs against the boy's mouth.

He gently meets Sano's retreated tongue and coaxes the boy to open his mouth wider. Slow and soft, he brushes his lips against Sano's, loving how the boy turns pliant in his hands. Shyly, the kid closes his eyes, responding, and begins to kiss him back, hands that were pushing him away, now clutching onto him for support.

" 'Jime..." Sano moans when Saitou breaks the kiss.

He stares into flushed cheeks and hazy brown eyes, gazing at him as if he were the only person in the world and he wants more. Needs more.

"Let's go," his voice rough with restrained desire. "_Now_."

He moves his hands to Sano's wrist and tugs him forward, walking swiftly.

"Where...where we going?" Sano mumbles, looking around dazed.

Saitou doesn't bother trying to smother the predatory tone. "My home," he growls.


End file.
